Seems such a long time ago
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: This is series of One shot song fics. They involve the WWE.
1. Long Time Ago

**Hey. It's me again. This story is going to be a bunch of one shot song fics for the WWE. I do own the WWE characters in video game form only. Not in real life. They own themselves. And the songs are owned by their respective singers/bands/song writer. So hopefully you enjoy. I will try to have at least three or so chapters up today. This first is Chris Jericho after he is forced to leave after his contract v contract match with Dolph Ziggler to Concrete Blonde's Long Time Ago.**

****_When you turned out the lights_

_Walked out the door_

_Did you say to yourself what did I come here for_

__Chris Jericho looked around his packed up locker room. He had so many memories from his past in those four walls. He sighed to himself as he gathered his things. Turning off the lights he walked out the door. He turned around and looked at the empty locker room.

"Was it a smart decision of mine to accept that match against Ziggler?" he asked himself. And in the few seconds he knew that he would do again in a second.

_Did you have a good time _

_Drinking whiskey and wine_

_And did you want to be Bonnie and Clyde_

He had to admit to himself he would have regretted not joining the WWE. He had many adventures and made many friends. Some friends felt more like family to him now. He would miss the times that him and some of the guys would go out and drink til all hours of the morning. Trying to sneak it past the higher ups the next morning. They were always good at that.

_What goes on in your mind_

_What goes on in your head_

_Who did you think I'd be_

_Hot damn you got me instead_

_You think theres some connection_

_That I'm your female reflection _

_Oh no!_

_And it seems such a long time ago._

__He smiled as he closed the door and walked out of the WWE for right now. He knew there was always room for a Chris Jericho in the ranks. He just had to bide his time. And he'd be back. But for right now that seemed like a long time ago.

The End.

**I'm sorry this one is so short. I hope ya'll like it. And remember reviews are like cookies everyone love them. Even dogs.**


	2. Monster

**Hey boys and girls of the Universe. Here is the next chapter. This chapter is going to be a Kane/Lita chapter. I don't know why. I guess I just felt like writing it that way. So here goes. The song is Lady Gaga's Monster.**

_He ate my heart_**  
**

_He a-a-ate my heart_

_He ate my heart_

_he a-a-ate my heart out_

_Ate my heart_

_He a-a-ate my heart_

_He ate my heart_

_He a-a-ate my heart out_

_Look at him _

_Look at me_

__Lita looked at her "boyfriend" of a year on the show. They made for an interesting couple. And after the whole Matt/her Edge/her Matt/her Edge/her thing creative thought it made her look more humane to have her go with someone like Kane. But she could tell what people thought when they looked at them next to each other. They would look and him and then her and wonder how the hell that would work.

"What?" Lita yelled at couple of the younger divas who happened to be staring at the couple right then. They scrambled off after that afraid.

"Your becoming more like me every minute we spend together," said Kane with a dark smile.

_That boy is bad _

_And honestly,_

_He's a wolf in disguise_

_But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes_

_I asked my girlfriend if she'd you round before_

_She mumbled something while we got down on the floor_

_We might f***ed not really sure don't quite recall_

_But something tells that I've seen_

_That boy is a monster_

_M-M-M-Monster_

Lita had been told by all of her friends that Kane was to be avoid at all costs before she got involved in this story line. That he was a monster. That all he would do was f**k her and then leave her. Or something worse would happen. That mentioned an old girlfriend of Kane's who had gotten hurt. But Lita didn't care. She did as she was told by her superiors._  
_

"No," she said looking into the eyes of the Big Red Monster. She couldn't help but not want to look away from those eyes of his. Pale blue eyes. "I'm not like you at all."

"You will be," was the reply before he turned on his heel and walked off.

That boy is a monster

That boy is a monster

er-er-er-er

_He ate my heart_

_(I love that girl)_

_He ate my heart_

_(Wanna talk to her she's hot as hell)_

_He ate my heart_

_(I love that girl)_

_He ate my heart _

_(Wanna talk to her she's hot as hell)_

_He licked his lips_

_Said to me_

_Girl you look good enough to eat_

_Put his arms around me_

_Said Boy now get your paws right off of me_

Lita remembered the first thing he did when he first met her.

Flashback:

He licked his lips like he was nervous to meet her or something like that. She looked up at him. Not being able to imagine Kane afraid of anything.

Then he opened his mouth and the first thing that came out of his mouth was something she wasn't expecting. He looked her right in the eyes and said, "You look good enough to eat Lita."

She had tried to scramble back in shock but he had his arms around her.

"Get your hands off me," she had said and then ran off.

End flashback:

That was the firs time they had met. And even then he had known they would be together.

_I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you around before_

_She mumbled something while we got down on the floor_

_We might have f***ed not really sure don't quite recall_

_But something tell me that I've seen yeah before_

_That boy is a Monster_

_M-M-M-Monster_

_That boy is a Monster_

_M-M-M-Monster_

_That boy is a Monster_

_er-er-er-er_

_He ate my heart_

_(I love that girl)_

_He ate my heart_

_(Wanna talk to her she's hot as hell)_

_He ate my heart_

_(I love that girl)_

_He ate my heart_

_(Wanna talk to her she's hot as hell)_

__Other people may have seen him as just Kane. A monster. The Big Red Monster. But she saw him as Glenn Jacobs and Kane at the same time. Both a monster and human being. And the man she was starting to care a great deal about.

_He ate my heart_

_He ate my heart_

_Instead he's a monster in my bed_

_He ate my heart_

_He ate my heart_

_Instead he's a monster in my bed_

_I wanna Just Dance!_

_But he took me home instead_

_Uh oh!_

_There was a monster in my bed_

_We french kissed on a subway train_

_He tore my clothes right off_

_He ate my heart and then he ate my brain_

_Uh oh uh oh_

_(I love that girl)_

_(Wanna talk to her she's hot as hell)_

__Lita wondered how far the big bosses were going to push the story line between the two of them. If it was up to her she'd allow Kane to go all the way. After all she'd been there with Matt Hardy. And Adam Copeland better known to the WWE Universe as Edge. Why not be what everyone thought she was and go there with Kane too. She looked over at Kane. He was her monster after all.

_He ate my heart_

_He a-a-ate my heart_

_(girl)_

_He ate my heart_

_(Wanna talk to her she's hot as hell)_

_That boy is a monster_

_M-m-m-monster_

_(Could I love him?)_

_That boy is monster_

_er-er-er-er_

_That boy is monster_

_that boy is monster_

_m-m-m-monster_

_That boy is monster_

_er-er-er-er_

__And then in that moment Lita decided she could love Kane. She went to the head of creative and told him a new idea that popped into her head for the story line. Maybe she had a little monster in her too.

The end.

**Well that is the end of chapter two of the story. I hope I did justice to both Kane and Lita. And I'm sorry if I made her OOC if I did. Please read and review. And let me know who you want to see in the next few chapters. I will be taking requests.**


	3. Metalingus

**Hey. This is the third chapter of the story. I know all you Edge fans will know this song. It's his theme song Metalingus. The only thing I do own in this chapter is my OC character of Anna Mendez aka Anna Lee. She's twin sister of AJ Lee. So without further wait here it is.**

_You think you know me_

_On this day I see clearly_

_Everything has come to life_

_Bitter place and broken dream_

_And we leave it all behind_

_On this day _

_that's so real to me_

__Anna could hardly believe her luck she had made the same big break as her twin sister AJ. She had finally made to the big times. She was a WWE diva. That was all either of them had ever wanted. She skipped over to AJ.

"Hey AJ," she said as she neared her sister and now boyfriend Dolph Ziggler.

"What Anna?" asked Dolph. "You don't have any friends so you have to ruin things for your sister."

Anna looked at AJ. She did have friends don't get her wrong. She just wanted to talk to her sister AJ at the moment. And plus he wasn't there any more to talk to. Adam Copeland. She tried to let him know how she felt about him before he left but wasn't able to. That relationship was just another of her broken dreams.

"I've got better people to hang around with than the two of you," she said and walked away from them sadly in thought.

_Everything has come to life_

_Not a chance_

_To chase the dream_

_Not a chance to feel_

_Chance to feel alive_

__She had long since given up on chasing her dreams of settling down with a nice guy and having a family. Of settling down with Adam. Having a family with him. The only dream she had now was the she was living day in and day out. The one she had waited her whole life for. She just wished he was here to enjoy her dream with her. And fulfill her other ones.

_On this day I see clearly_

_Everything has come to life_

_Better place and broken dream_

_And we'll leave it all_

_Leave it all behind_

__She looked down at her phone to find a she had a new text message. It was from him. Adam. Or was it Edge. It was Adam. He had told her once to call him that. She looked at the message.

*It's been to long Annie Lee. We should meet up when your in town next.*

He wanted to meet up with her. Was she dreaming this up. She pinched herself. No she wasn't dreaming. You couldn't feel pain in dreams. This was real. She quickly texted him back.

*I would love to. Raws coming to your town next week. Would that be ok?*

She hoped she wasn't being to forward with that.

*Sounds like a plan. See you then. ;)*

She needed to tell AJ about this. But no AJ was busy with Dolph. Who could she tell?

_I will never long for what might have been_

_Nooooooooooo!_

_Regret won't waste my life again_

_Nooooooooo!_

_I won't look back I'll fight to remain!_

__By the time she got to the divas locker room she skipping like a school child. The first diva she ran into was Layla.

"What are you so happy?" asked Layla not meaning to sound so cruel as she did.

"I'm going to hang out with Adam in the next town we go to," she told Layla.

The older diva put a hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "You couldn't even tell him how you felt when he left," she said in a caring voice. "How are you going to do that now?"

She was caught. "I don't want any regrets Layla," Anna told the older woman. "I will tell him. I will."

_On this day_

_I see clearly_

_Everything has come to life_

_Better place and broken dream_

_And we'll leave it all behind_

_On this day_

_That's so real to me_

_Everything has come to life_

_Not a chance_

_to chase a dream_

_Not a chance to feel_

_Chance to feel alive_

Anna smiled as she walked through town to the spot that her and Adam had appointed as their meeting spot. She looked around hoping she wouldn't chicken out on telling. She spotted Adam and motioned him over to her. She hugged him.

"Hey Adam," she said. "How's retirement treating you?"

"Pretty good," he said. "I've a show on the Scyfi channel now."

She grinned. She knew that. She watched religiously just see him. "I know," she said. "I'm a huge fan. I watch every time it's on."

He smiled at her.

Anna looked around nervously she saw Layla watching them. She would chase her dream. She would tell Adam how she felt. "I have something I wanted to tell you for quite some time now," she said nervously.

He nodded.

Here goes she thought to herself.

_Fear will kill me_

_All I could be_

_Lift these sorrows_

_Let me breathe_

_Could you set me free_

_Could you set me free_

__Now was not the time for being afraid. The worse that he could say was he didn't feel the same. And then they go on being friends like they always had been.

"Adam," she began, "I've been keeping a secret from you for quite some time. I've been in love with you for about a few years now."

He looked at her for a while. Then pulled her closer to him. "I have a small secret to tell you now," he said. "I love you too Anna Mendez."

Then he kissed her. It was magic. They both looked over as Layla and couple of the other divas applauded. She even saw AJ and Dolph in the group.

"Now she can leave us the hell alone," quipped Dolph.

Anna flipped him off over her shoulder and then continued to kiss Adam.

_On this day I see clearly_

_Everything has come to life_

_Better place and broken dream_

_And we leave it all behind_

_On this day_

_It's so real to me_

_Everything has come to life_

__"Let's get out of here," said Adam wrapping an arm around her shoulder and leading her off.

"Where are we going?" asked Anna.

"How about our first date?"

Anna smiled she liked that. She snuggled closer to Adam as they walked away from the large group that was now gathering.

The End.

**Thank you for reading this chapter. Please read and review. Reviews are like hugs everyone should have at least one.**


	4. Ho Hey

**Hey. It's a surprise chapter. I actually made it chapter four. I can't believe it. So song is the Lumineers Ho Hey. And the main characters are going to be Jeff Hardy and my other oc Abigail "Abby" McMahon. She's the younger sister of Stephenie and Shane. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And feel free to send in requests. And if you want a request for a character and an oc just send in a description of your oc. So here goes the story.**

_Ho_

_Hey_

_Ho_

_Hey_

_I've been trying to do it right_

_I've been living a lonely life_

_I've been sleeping here instead_

_I've been sleeping in my bed,_

_Sleeping in my bed_

__Jeff watched her from a far. He had messed this up somehow. He just couldn't remember how. Abby had just gotten so angry and stormed out of the house they shared.

"She's staying with Stephenie and Hunter," said his brother Matt. "If you wanted to know. So you can make this right. Whatever this is?"

"I've been trying to make things right," Jeff shouted at his brother. He didn't even know what this was. It appeared Matt did but didn't want to say. It then dawned on him. Their argument.

_Ho_

_Hey_

_So show me family_

_All the blood that I would bleed_

_I don't know where I belong_

_I don't know where I went wrong_

_But I can write a song_

__Jeff hadn't meant to say the things had. She had just wanted them to go over and hang out with the family. But all he was interested in was he wasn't ready to admit to that fault. He didn't know who he was anymore. He couldn't admit when things with them had gone wrong. He just couldn't bring himself to admit to his one failing.

"I know what I'll do Matty," he said grabbing his guitar and a pad and pen. "I will write her a song. She'll love and come running back me."

Matt shock his head as he watched his brother walk off quickly to write his song.

_I belong with you_

_You belong with me_

_You're my sweetheart_

_I belong with you_

_You belong with me_

_You're my sweet_

_Ho_

_Hey_

_Ho_

_Hey_

__Abby watched as Jeff ran off with guitar and a pad and paper. She wondered what he was doing. How he was doing. She didn't like him when he was doing his drugs. She had told him time and again. But that last time just pushed her over the edge. She left their house and went to stay with Steph and Hunter until he got himself under control.

"What's he doing?" she asked Matt.

"He writing a song for you," Matt told her.

He thought a song was going to get him back in her good graces. She guessed it was worth a try. She went off in search of Stephanie.

_I don't think your right for him_

_Look at what it might have been if you_

_Took a bus to Chinatown_

_I've been standing on Canal._

_And Bowery._

_She'd be standing next to me_

__Jeff thought back to before the fight. The town they'd been last. They gone down to the corner of Canal and Bowery street. And had brought his guitar with him. And he had played and she had sang some songs and crowd had loved it so much. She had loved it so much. It was one best times they had had in their lives. He thought it would be best to remind her of that time. Remind her of the happy times. Remind her of anything but what he was making himself become. Become her Jeff again.

_I belong with you_

_You belong with me_

_You're my sweetheart_

_I belong with you _

_You belong with me_

_You're my sweetheart_

_Love, we need it now_

_Let's hope for some_

_Cause oh, we're bleeding out_

_I belong with you_

_You belong with me_

_You're my sweetheart_

_I belong with you_

_You belong with me_

_You're my sweet_

_Ho_

__Jeff looked down what he'd written so far. He knew that this would make thing better. He just had to go to Steph's and Hunter's house and play the song for her. He jumped into his car and made his way there. Hoping to God that she'd take him back. Hoping God that either Hunter or Stephanie would let him. Hoping he hadn't made the whole family mad at him. He knocked on the door and Stephanie answered.

"What do you want Jeff?" she asked not looking to happy.

"I want to talk to Abby," he told. "I've got something I need to say to her. And I'm not leaving until I say what I've got say. And I know that she's heard me."

Stephanie looked over her shoulder as Hunter came to door. "What do you think Hunter?" she asked. "Should we let him in?"

Hunter gave her look and then nodded her. "Let's let him and see what happens," said Hunter moving aside to let Jeff inside. "Upstairs first door on your right."

Jeff went up the stairs to were Hunter had told him to go. Hoping that he could make things right. And end his nights of sleeping alone. He knocked on her door.

Abby opened the door.

"Before you say anything," said Jeff, "I've got a song I wrote just for you. Let me play it for."

_Hey_

_Ho_

_Hey_

__He finished the song. "So?" asked Jeff. "Am I forgiven?"

Abby smiled and nodded throwing her arms around him. "I love you so much Jeffrey Nero Hardy," she told him.

"I love you too Abigail Marie McMahon."

"Let's go home."

They packed her stuff up and went back to the house they now shared again.

The End.

**I hope everyone who reads this enjoys it. I thought this song so fit the pairing. Please read and review. And remember everyone loves reviews. It's like a internet hug.**


	5. Mister Brightside

**Hey. Fifth chapter in one day. I can't believe it. This chapter is going to be what if John Cena knew AJ was cheating on him with Dolph Ziggler before TLC. Enjoy. The song is The Killers Mister Brightside.**

****_I'm coming out of my cage_

_And I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta gotta gotta be down_

_Because I want it all_

_It started out with a kiss_

_How could it end up like this?_

__Like him and AJ had began. Her little fling with Dolph Ziggler began the same way. It all began with one little kiss. It seemed innocent at the time. Anything involving AJ seemed innocent at the time. But as time went by the innocence of the situation went away. John couldn't believe she was being this easy to catch.

_It was only a kiss_

_It was only a kiss_

_Now I'm falling asleep_

_And she's calling a cab_

_While he's having a smoke_

_And she's taking a drag_

_Now they're going to bed_

_And my stomach is sick_

__If John had to be honest with himself. He had caught them numerous times before she betrayed him at the Tables Ladders and Chair Pay-Per-View. He had caught AJ one night calling a cab and knew that they weren't going out anywhere together. He had asked she had told him she was going somewhere with Kaitlyn. He had called Kaitlyn that night and asked to speak to AJ and was told she wasn't with Kaitlyn.

Then there was the fact that she smelled like Dolph every time she came home from wherever she had gone. No matter who else she claimed to have been with. She always smelled like him.

And then there was the Pay-Per-View.

_And it all my head_

_But she's touching his chest now_

_Now, he takes off her dress_

_Now let me go_

_I just can't look it's killing me_

_And taking control_

_Jealously turning saints into the sea_

_Swimming through sick lullabies_

_Choking on your alibis_

_But it's just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

_Cause I'm Mister Brightside_

The End._  
_

**I know. It's short. But quite to the point. AJ cheated. John caught her. Will there be a make up chapter? Maybe? Maybe not? Read and review. Tell me if I should have them get back together or not. Tell me you hate the story. Tell me you love the story. Just please no flames. And remember reviews are like candy hearts. Sweet.**


End file.
